Angelic Chrome
by HeyLetsDreamADream
Summary: Angels can't feel emotion right? So why did the boy's heart ache whenever he saw the King's son? Gold as an angel, Preciousmetalshipping, rated T for swearing and violence in later chapters. I do not own Pokemon!
1. Prologue

**Angelic Chrome: Prologue**

Somewhere where nobody knew, lay a place called Santagia. In this place was nothing but miles and miles of clear, white earth. On one faithful day, somebody appeared on Santagia. Somebody who had pale hair and ice-blue eyes.  
The light came to a stop as this man gently floated down to the ground. His bare feet skimmed the chalky earth, slowly and cautiously standing. This mans' name is Chrome. He had silky blue and purple wings that had a wingspan of over 20 feet.  
Chrome spread those wings to test them out. Santagia was an empty place and already Chrome felt lonely. "I shall create a palace here and claim this area as mine. Then I shall create more angels who shall serve me." he voiced out loud. Instantly, as if by magic, Chrome made a fine marble palace appear.  
When he stepped foot into his palace he noticed his apparel changed. He was no longer wearing a plain white robe but a wonderful suit made out of lilac and azure silks. However, he was still alone with nobody to accompany him.  
He then created two people, a boy and a girl. The boy was named Cyan while the girl was named Violet. Cyan had wonderful azure eyes and spiky raven hair. His wings were blue with white tips. Violet had lilac eyes and straight, long black hair. Her wings were purple with black tips.  
After that, Chrome created a few other angels. There was Red, Platinum, Hibiki, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and the little one, Gold. On one day Chrome's spouse, Nickel had given birth to his son.  
But, his son didn't even last long enough to be named. Something went strange as the young boy lost his wings and fell into a fountain that led to who-knows-where. A few years later Chrome learned from Crystal, who controlled water, that the fountain flowed to some place called "Earth".  
After hearing that Chrome was desperate to find his beloved lost son. His dear, little, redheaded, mercury-eyed son.


	2. Chapter 1

**Angelic Chrome ch. 1**

The warm air of Santagia wafted through his wings. Gold stood at the humongous gate that led to the marble palace. He didn't know why he was there, he didn't know anything actually. He just knew that he was meant to control and balance nature in Santagia. But he didn't mind the fact he was an empty shell.

He himself was completely useless anyways.

With his multi-colored eyes half lidded, Gold raised an arm as his single amber eye started to glow. Vines shot out of his right arm through his robe and wrapped around the bars of the gate.  
It creaked when it opened. The boy stepped in, folding his sky-blue wings. Flower petals danced around when the vines were sheathed. With bare-feet Gold stepped foot on the stairs that led to the door. A shiver shot up his spine as he was not used to cold contact with skin.  
He took each step slowly, adjusting to the feel of the smooth stone. The large doors slowly opened as Gold came near, a narrow alleyway leading the way to another set of doors. A gentle _pit pat_ could be heard while the boy made his way through the hall.

_Why was I called here..._

He stood before the great doors only to realize he couldn't use his vines.

_I thought I was useless..._

He pushed the white door open with his two hands and cautiously stepped into the snow-white chamber.

_Why? Why did King Chrome call me..._

Gold crouched at the foot of the throne with his right hand over his chest, left behind his back. His eyes remained emotionless and pointing down at the cold, tiled floor.  
"Stand." came a low growl from above him. Gold stood, his eyes still glued to the floor. "Look up at me." came the voice again. The boy looked up from the floor and tilted his head up a bit in order to look the man in his frozen-cold eyes. "Do you know why you were called?" the man asked. Gold shook his head slowly, eyes not leaving his.  
"Crystal told me she knows where my son is, the fountain he fell into leads to a place called 'Earth'. If I am correct, your past life was in Earth as a boy named Ethan. But now you are not a boy or a girl or anything else. You are now just an 'it', alive only to serve purpose as an angel of nature. Do you understand?"  
Gold nodded. He heard the same phrase when he was born into Santagia. "I want you to go to Earth and find my son. Bring him back here alive and well. If I even find a single scratch on him, you will be erased from this land." The boy was scared for a second, then regained his composure. He looked at the king.  
"Yes your majesty... I will make sure he gets back safe and sound." he said while putting his right hand to his chest again. Gold turned to leave when he heard another growl. "Remember, emotions are only weakness. Don't let yourself get too attached to anybody or anything. Useless things like 'love' or 'friendship' will only slow you down."  
But Gold didn't listen. He knew that already, not even understanding what those words meant. He decided to not pay attention to it.  
He was, after all, an angel. Angels are banned from emotion. Nobody in all of Satagia felt anything at all. Every single day was the same, doing duties as usual.

Nobody ever felt a single drop of love


	3. Chapter 2

**Angelic Chrome ch. 2**

The wind flipped his hair around as he flew high above Santagia, looking for the fountain. He guessed it was in a secret place since it seemed so special, so he decided to go see Crystal. Crystal was an unusual angel with the gifted ability to control water. Angels who control elements usually don't have emotion as mentioned before but Crystal had the emotion of happiness.  
Chrome hated Crystal for that, Gold didn't know why. But Crystal was the smartest since she had emotion therefor Chrome was forced to often go to her for advice. The last time Gold remembered seeing her was at her house somewhere near a forest or something.  
Underneath him, the boy saw a patch of dark green mixed with blue. It was amazing how high he would usually fly. He enjoyed letting the wind travel through his feathers and skim his arms and legs.  
Gold tilted his wings in an angle that let him decent slowly. When his feet finally met the soft grass he folded his wings and started to walk towards the lake. Flowers bloomed wherever he stepped and he found that rather annoying. Whenever he passed a tree it sprung to life.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Gold caught glimpse of a flower that was wilting. He walked over to it, stretching his arm out to touch the delicate petals. The second his finger brushed the dark red petal it glowed bright red and became the once healthy beautiful flower it was.  
Gold smiled to himself seeing the good deed he had done. At least he was useful in some way. A noise sounding like a splash sounded behind him. The boy spun around to see a blue haired girl appear behind him out of a puddle. "I see you are tending your flowers again?" she giggled.  
Crystal stepped closer to Gold, a light blue puddle appearing everywhere she stepped. The girl wore a silky long dress that was white except for the ends that were gradient blue. Gold actually found her quite pretty and suitable for a spouse considering the fact the two knew each other well.  
"Crystal, could you lead me to the fountain that leads to Earth? King Chrome sent me to find his son." he asked while bending down to poke an un-healthy looking berry bush. Crystal's look of happiness faded. "Hold on, you can't go to Earth looking like that! You'll be put in a cage by those humans who want to see an angel!" she huffed. "I'll go get Platinum to make some clothes humans wear. Then we can go."  
Gold nodded and watched as the girl flew up into the air with her webbed wings. They reminded him of dragon wings with feathers. He sighed and walked around, looking for plants that were unhealthy. The boy came to a stop at the edge of the lake. There was a flower that was light blue with dark blue around the edges siting on a log in the lake. Gold suddenly had an idea.  
Crystal came back soon after with some strange looking clothes that probably were for him. "Try them on!" she urged. The boy removed him robe when the girl turned away. He pulled on the red sweater and black pants and decided to include the cap too. It felt strange but nothing he wouldn't grow used to.  
"Okay," he said after he was done adjusting the hat, he liked it turned back. Crystal turned around and squeaked in joy. "Oh my gosh you look gorgeous!" Gold blushed a bit. "So can you lead me to the fountain now?" he asked.  
Crystal nodded and shot up into the sky followed by himself.  
After a while of soaring around, the boy spotted a white splotch and a big blue circle. Crystal angled her wings and so did Gold. They landed on a cold, tiled place much like the palace. The only thing there was a giant fountain full of light blue rushing water.  
Crystal led him to the fountain and told him to stand on the edge. Gold sealed his powers and with a shower of petals, his wings disappeared. He looked completely like a normal human now except for his one amber eye and one cyan eye.  
"You just need to jump and the current carries you." murmured Crystal. Gold nodded to the girl and stepped forward, then turned back. "Here." he said as he took the beautiful flower from his pocket and handed it to her. She blushed and smiled. Gold smiled back. "Good luck." She said.  
"Yeah." he sighed. He took a deep breath, and fell back feeling the cold water ingulf him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Angelic Chrome ch. 3**

He didn't know how long he felt that feeling of cold. He couldn't breathe and his lungs were starting to hurt. Just when he thought he would loose breath, the water broke and he opened his eyes.  
Earth was full of life and forests, strange looking tall buildings littered one place and another. He realized he was in the sky and it was raining. Suddenly, he felt his body plummet down to the ground.  
Gold fell into a tree but thankfully hit the leaves not the branches. The boy got off and the tree returned shape, not bending over anymore. He blinked away the droplets that fell into his eyes. There probably wouldn't be any population here so he headed to the litter of buildings in hope some people were there.  
On the way he saw animals and birds different than the ones in Santagia. As he arrived at the strange place, he was greeted by a sign saying "Goldenrod City". Now what the heck was a city? Gold entered the "city" but was immediately swept away by the crowd of humans.  
After a while he stepped out into an alleyway that reeked of dead animals and waste. The rain was pouring now and the boy still had yet to find the King's son. The crowd was clearing and only a few people remained walking with roundish colorful things above their heads.  
"It's cold..." he murmured to himself, shivering. He kept walking, coming to the forest again. Gold shuffled through the ferns and twigs, aiming for a place to sleep. He came to an oak tree in a clearing and settled in front of it, summoning his wings.  
He wrapped himself in the soft, now darker blue feathers, seeking warmth in the sweater and wings. His eyes closed as he let out a sigh, falling into an uncomfortable sleep.  
Just then there was another boy. A human he thinks of himself. His bright red hair now crimson from the rain sticking to his head, metallic eyes squinting from the wind. This boy went out on a walk when he came to a person, an angel sitting under a tree. "He'll catch cold in the rain." He thought to himself. Without knowing it the boy picked the angel up and started to walk home.


End file.
